Apocalypse Armor
History Origin Apocalypse Armor was a suit of armor that was crafted by the Celestials and provided to their agents who served the cause of evolution. Once worn, they imparted great powers on their users to the point that their abilities reached god-like potentials. Final Execution After the establishment of a new X-Force team, this group under the command of Wolverine and Archangel worked to eliminate threats to the world. One amongst these was a newly born clone of Apocalypse that was created by Clan Akkaba. On their mission, X-Force managed to discover a young clone Apocalypse who was terminated by Fantomex. Unknown at the time, Fantomex had taken a blood sample of En Sabah Nur with the intention of creating a more benevolent clone that was created in The World. Once freed, the clone known as Evan or Genesis was placed at the Jean Grey School of Higher Learning in order to provide a nurturing environment so he could become a force for good. However, he was unaware of his past and at this time a new incarnation of the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants was established by Daken who intended to corrupt Evan by turning him evil. To accomplish this, he psychologically tortured the child and urged him to unleash his killer instincts. Amongst his plans was for Genesis to wear an excavated Apocalypse Armor though Evan refused on multiple occasions. X-Force later arrived to rescue him but they were badly beaten and tortured. Whilst Deadpool was wounded, Daken savagely beat Evan but did not kill him and made Genesis watch as he tried to drown Wolverine. At this point, Genesis believed Daken was mad and intended to kill them all unless he wore the armor. After wearing the armor, Evan went on a rampage that destroyed the building though X-Force ultimately managed to defeat the Brotherhood. This chain of events culminated in Dakens apparent death and Genesis retained wearing the armor where he was prepared to kill Sabertooth as well but Wolverine convinced him otherwise as he highlighted that the ruinous path of revenge and death led to only more suffering. As such, he allowed Sabertooth to escape though Evan carried the wounded Wolverine into EVA to depart the area. Afterwards, Psylocke asked her brother Captain Britain a favor as she wanted to store an Apocalypse Armor at the Starlight Citadel in Otherworld. Heir to Apocalypse In the aftermath, Clan Akkaba fell under the leadership of Genocide who was deemed the true heir to En Sabah Nur as his son. To complete his ascent, he travelled into Earth's orbit and called forth the Celestial Gatherer in order to equip himself with the Apocalypse Armor. The Celestial arrived only to be ambushed by the Apocalypse Twins; Uriel and Eimin. Uriel wielded Jarnbjorn that was blessed with Asgardian enchantment that allowed it to cut through Celestial armor. The weapon had been taken outside of its normal time due to the actions of Kang who in his own timeline had used it to kill any Apocalypse that tried to come into power. It was later stolen by the Twins for their own plan in ensuring the rise of Mutants. With it, Uriel killed the Gatherer who died in sadness at the act of violence. This led to them beginning the next stage of their plan in saving Homo Superior from the threat of mankind. Notes *According to Rick Remender's interview, the armor was created by the Celestials who provided it to "evolutionary caretakers" of emergent species and enhanced the power of their wearers. *In the same interview, he commented that every species as an individual such as Apocalypse who seek to promote the growth of that race and Apocalypse was the first of the Mutants who was given such armor *Under normal circumstances, Remender commented, the Akkaba society were responsible for conducting a ceremony where they called on the Celestials to give their "caretaker" with power and their armor. Trivia *The Armor has no official name and has been referred to only as armor or as Celestial made armor. It is later referred to as "Apocalypse Armor" by Psylocke in Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 35. *In Remender's interview, the armor worn in Final Execution was used by a younger Apocalypse possibly during Egyptian times. Links *Coming Soon Category:Items